Ups and Downs
by x0x0angelx0x0
Summary: Being a CEO of one of the most prestigious company is a very hard job. Let us join Hikari with his newly wedded husband Takishima in their everyday Ups and Down in their marriage. R&R pls.


A/N: This is my first story so please Excuse me in my writing. If any correction and suggestions please feel free to review me. Anyways, I do not own S.A but I wish I could.

Chapter 1: The Invitation

As the sun peeked its way to the curtain and birds chirping in the cool summer breeze, a certain blonde man is about to wake his angel wife sweetly from the dreamland

"Wake up Mrs. Takishima" Kei said really like a sweet husband.

"Mrs. Takishima yourself" Hikari replied slightly blushing. She is slowly getting used to being called a 'Takishima'.

It has been at least 2 months since the big wedding. The wedding was truly like a fairytale. The music sounding harmoniously, pink and red flowers everywhere, a really gorgeous and expensive wedding dress and of course, the said to be perfect couple. Everything is like a fairytale. Hikari, up to this day, still can't go over with the memories in the wedding.

"Wake up no. 2 or else you will get the tickle attacks!" Kei said childishly.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Besides it is Saturday, can't I have more sleep?' Hikari replied in a sleepy tone.

"Of course you can but, don't you want to prepare for this?" Kei said while waving a letter that somehow looks like an invitation card.

"What's that? Give me." Hikari was about to get it but Kei moved his hand further away.

"Don't I have to get my morning kiss first?" Kei replied.

"You're what? Since when did you name our kisses?"

"Since our honeymoon." Kei said bluntly

From the word 'honeymoon' Hikari started to blush. She remembered the happening in Tahiti France, the place where they spent their honeymoon for at least 2 weeks. Although something happened between them Hikari can't still believe it.

"Hey, no. 2 why are you blushing?" Kei asked because of the sudden 'spacing out' of his wife.

"N-nothing. Anyways, give it to me already." Hikari replied while hiding her blushing face.

"No, not until my morning kiss is given." Kei begged like a little child.

"Urg. Fine." Hikari said finally giving in.

After that Hikari was just giving Kei a quick peck on the lips but Kei wanted more. He suddenly grabbed Hikari in the hips and deepened the kissed. Hikari was surprised at this and started to squirm out of Kei's grip but of course she failed. Finally knowing that she had no chance to get out of his grip, she just returned the kiss. Kei was slowly letting Hikari lay down on the king sized bed while he was on top of her. As things started to become intense, Hikari suddenly grabbed the letter from Kei's hand which caused it to break their kiss. As soon as Hikari got the letter they both sat up at the side of the bed and Kei said,

"Nice move Mrs. Takishima. No doubt you are my wife." While smirking

Hikari just stuck out her tongue and continued to open the letter. It was an invitation to them for the engagement party for their friends, Jun Yamamoto and Sakura Ushikubo.

"Of course I nearly forgot. It was today. Well then I can get it started by a relaxing bath." Hikari said as she stood up.

"Want me to scrub your back for you." Kei said, smirking his signature smile

"Pervert! Of course not. I can scrub it myself." Hikari replied slightly blushing.

"Aww. It would be fun." Kei said smirking

After the nice relaxing bath, Hikari felt more relaxed than ever. As she got out of the bathroom, she took a deep breath and smelled the special toast of his husband. Oftentimes Kei cooks for Hikari. His specialty? The "Special toast" that Kei usually cooks because it's Hikari's favorite breakfast.

Hikari hurried to her closet which already looked as a boutique. From designer's bags to clothes to shoes. It was a wedding gift from her mother in law. She murmured while remembering where her casual clothing section was. Alas! She found it. She quickly dressed into shorts and a sleeveless shirt and hurried to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Kei at the stove with an apron.

"So you smelled it huh? You hungry?" Kei said

"Of course. Why do you think I was in a hurry coming down the stairs?" Hikari replied while sitting at the counter.

"And let's eat!" Kei said holding the served toast and following Hikari at the dining table.

Their dining room was very "royalty like" with a very sparkling chandelier at the top of the dining table. It has very soft and comfortable chairs and the utensils were all expensive. From expensive china wares to silver spoons.

"So have you prepared for their engagement party?" Kei said while taking a toast.

"No. By the way what's their theme?" Hikari replied taking the first bite of the toast.

"Pink and formal. How's the toast?" Kei asked.

"Of course it's a masterpiece. How did you even became a five star chef?" Hikari replied jokingly

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Kei said proudly

Hikari simply blushed and remembered that she does not already have a pink and formal dress.

"We can go shopping and look for one" Kei said out of the blues. This surprised Hikari. She knew that her husband is intelligent but now? A mind reader?

" Wah? How did you know I was thinking that?" Hikari asked amazed.

"I remembered you trashing your one and only pink and formal gown last month?" Kei replied.

Hikari just pouted.

"Won't it be a bother for you? I mean, you still have a branch of companies to work on" Hikari asked

"Companies later. You're my first priority okay?" Kei said

" Alright." Hikari replied blushing.


End file.
